


Stillness

by Ceares



Category: Leverage
Genre: Blindfolds, Canon Character of Color, Multi, Sensory Deprivation, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: Weeks later, after he was healed up, he let them blindfold him, and suddenly it wasn't so simple at all.





	Stillness

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like forever since I posted anything. This was a failed attempt at the kink bingo mini round but it came out done enough to post I think. 
> 
> Thanks to Felicia as always for looking this over. Not really beta'd though.

It started as nothing, Hardison being his usual half snarky, half earnest self. ''What the  
hell man? Fighting in a hall of mirrors with a concussion is some next level shit.”

Eliot sighed "Look I closed my eyes okay? I could hear him moving. "

"Yeah like I said, some like Kwai Chang Caine shit." Hardison had introduced ‘Seventies Saturdays’ to the crew. Nate and surprisingly Sophie, were delighted and it was a whole new world for Parker, who lapped it up like a kid. 

“Kung Fu! Eliot, do you have a tiger and a dragon tattoo? ” 

“Parker, you’ve seen me naked, you know I don’t. Besides, they’re not tattoos they’re more like a bran...you know what it doesn’t matter. It wasn’t like that, it’s not mystical” Eliot’s protest fell on deaf ears because they were both staring at him with wide, awestruck eyes and he couldn’t help but get a little thrill from it, from the way that they looked at all the dangerous shit he could do like it was a gift. 

So then, of course, Parker wanted to learn how to do it. Weeks later, after he was healed up, he let them blindfold him, and suddenly it wasn't so simple at all. Eliot had smothered his instincts with the crew until he didn’t have to anymore; until the instinct was to trust instead of distrust, to pull in instead of push away. Sure, he still talked a good game but they, all of them, knew that it was just that, a game. He trusted them with more than his life, he trusted them with other people’s lives. He trusted that they would never take his love and his loyalty and aim him at someone and say “hurt them, kill them.'' 

But this was different. In a room with just the three of them, blindfold wrapped tight, Eliot felt still for the first time in a very long time. It was different from the way he felt when he cooked or when he was fighting. Before he could really absorb what he was feeling, he heard Parker move to his left. His team all had very distinctive sounds. He snapped out of it in time to block a solid punch and then a more hesitant one from the right .

They kept up the training off and on between jobs and everything else going on and it happened every time. The minute the blindfold went on, every part of him quieted. He had tried it alone, trying to recreate the effect but it wasn't the same. Eliot knew it was about who he was with. He thought about it at odd moments with quickly stifled yearning -- there were lots of things that Eliot wanted that he was never going to get. The thought, the _want _still lingered though, especially after they moved to Portland, after they saved the world or at least a part of it, after he made his promise and it was just the three of them.__

__After Nate and Sophie left, the three of them clung even harder. It might have been most obvious with Parker, but Nate and Sophie fulfilled the same parent/sibling/avuncular role for them all at times and without them, their family floundered a little, fumbled trying to find its way. Maybe that’s why the yearning hit him so strongly then. He didn’t think the others noticed but he should have known -- they noticed everything about each other now._ _

__Parker called it the food game and she insisted that he had to go first since he was the “foodie” and he really was going to smack Hardison for showing her air quotes. He put up a token protest but he already knew he’d wind up going along with them like he always did._ _

__He froze when Parker pulled out the blindfold and laid it on the counter, looking at him expectantly._ _

__He glared between the two of them. “What is this?”_ _

__Parker crossed her arms defensively. “You like the blindfold.”_ _

__Eliot tensed. “You don’t have to -”_ _

__The brush of fingertips against his shoulder was so light it was barely there. Eliot shivered_ _

__“Hey, we want to.”_ _

__“We like it.”_ _

__“Yeah, I mean, it you want -”_ _

__Eliot swallowed. “Yeah.”_ _

__“Can we -”_ _

__“Anything.”_ _

__'Hardison slipped the blindfold over his eyes. As soon as the soft cotton settled into place, Eliot could feel everything shift. The stillness was there, but Eliot was also hyper aware of Hardison, large and warm behind him. His breath was a gentle puff against the back of Eliot's neck as he fastened the cloth. He stood for a minute, hands resting on Eliot's shoulders. Parker moved in front of him and Eliot should have felt trapped. Instead he sank even deeper into the quiet in his head._ _

__He was almost startled when he felt the cold against his lips, a sharp contrast to the cocooning warmth of his partners. Eliot opened his mouth, humming in pleasure as the cold-sweet-tart of his lemon blueberry ice cream slid across his tongue. It was the best thing he had ever tasted until Parker kissed him. wet and warm and sweeter than any food. she pulled back and he was thrown off again by the feel of fingernails lightly scraping along the back of his neck before Hardison's fingers long tangled in his hair, tugging gently That drew a moan he couldn't stifle. they worked like the perfectly in sync team they were,only it wasn't a mark they were taking apart, it was him._ _

__Later, laying in the bed with them, his body between theirs and the door, Eliot closed his eyes and felt that same stillness. Then Parker shifted and hair fluttered into his face and Hardison rolled over and kicked him and that was even better._ _


End file.
